Hiccups
by moeichi
Summary: Ran has hiccups and they just won't go away. Can she ever get out of this mess?


Ran awoke to the annoying sound of hiccups one sunny morning. She looked around, expecting that another member of the Mouri household (namely her father and Conan-kun) had a nasty bout of hiccups, but she soon discovered that neither of them did.

Because half a second later, she hiccuped. _Again_.

"Good morning, Ran-neechan," Conan greeted her as he entered the bathroom after her.

"Good - _hiccup _\- morning, Conan-kun," she managed, nearly choking on her toothpaste in the process. She patted her chest a few times, gasping for air when she finally spat it back out, fully aware of Conan's worried look. She let out a sigh.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Morning, Ran!" Sonoko yelled, waving to her as she ran toward her best friend.

"Sonoko - _hiccup_!" Ran yelled back, groaning when her greeting was interrupted yet again.

She felt Conan tug on her sleeve. "Are you sure you're alright, Ran-neechan?" he asked, the concern obvious in his voice as he gazed at her with his innocent blue eyes. He really was too cute sometimes.

Ran nodded. "I'll be fine, Conan-Kun!" she reassured him brightly, but her lie was revealed when she hiccuped loudly.

"You've got hiccups, huh?" Sonoko asked worriedly, joining her and Conan.

"Unfortunately," she grumbled, earning herself yet another hiccup.

Sonoko shook her head dramatically, clasping her hands together in front of her. "Oh, poor Ran! If only your husband were here to help you solve this dreadful crisis!"

"Sonoko!" Ran groaned, too embarrassed by Sonoko's usual 'Shinichi is your husband' line to notice that Conan was rolling his eyes at her friend.

"Oi, Shinichi!" Sonoko called suddenly, waving at a figure somewhere behind them.

Ran whirled around, hoping to see Shinichi approaching them like he used to, only to find that he wasn't there. "Sonoko, what are you - _hiccup _\- doing?" she hissed at her friend, feeling the eyes of the people around them.

Sonoko looked disappointed. "I guess that didn't work, huh?" she commented.

"Oh," Ran realized. Sonoko had been trying to stop her hiccups!

Conan sighed in relief, knowing that Sonoko couldn't possibly know that he was Shinichi. He'll have to think of a way to stop her hiccups, though. "I've got to go to school, Ran-neechan!" he reminded her, and with a wave he ran off, leaving Ran and Sonoko to their own thoughts.

"See you later, Conan-kun!" Ran called after him, hiccuping for what must be the umpteenth time as she did so.

This was going to be a long day indeed.

* * *

Ran tried everything to stop her hiccups, but no matter what she did, nothing would work. She'd drank what must have been a gallon of water, but all that did was force her to go to the bathroom every five minutes.

Sonoko, with the help of their classmates, had even sprung a variety of horror stories on her, but that just made her more scared to sleep alone at night, while her hiccups were as strong as ever.

She'd even attempted to hold her breath for five minutes, but she had barely made it to one before gasping for air.

Sonoko soon gave up on her, telling her sadly that this was a lost cause and that she'll have to have hiccups for the rest of her life. "And when your husband finds out, I'm afraid he'll have to file a divorce," she informed her, tears pooling out of her eyes. "Oh, this is a sad, sad day!"

"Sonoko!" Ran protested, "We're not even married - _hiccup _\- yet!"

"But you will someday," she'd said, then turned and danced away, leaving poor Ran to solve her hiccup problem by herself.

_If only you were here, Shinichi_, Ran moaned, but the only response she received was a hiccup.

She was extremely relieved when the bell finally rang, signaling the end of school. At least her classmates wouldn't laugh at her every time she hiccuped, now that she could go home and hiccup in peace.

* * *

She was making dinner as usual - with the unusual hiccups thrown in here and there - when Conan approached her, a serious look on his face. He had never looked this way before, and her heart ached, wondering what was bothering him so much.

"Is something wrong, Conan-kun?"

He shook his head. "Nothing is wrong, Ran. But there's something I must tell you."

Her heart skipped a beat when he called her _Ran_. Not Ran-neechan. Just Ran.

What was going on?

Conan took a deep breath before fixing his eyes on her. "I'm not Conan. I'm Shinichi."

Ran was so surprised that she dropped her knife onto the floor with a loud _Clang_! that even her dad must've heard downstairs, but neither of them noticed, too busy staring intently at the other.

"A-Are you really Shinichi?" she whispered, a hundred questions bubbling in her mind at once. There were so many things she wanted to ask, like _Why have you not said anything in so long_? and _What made you become this way? _and _Do you know exactly how much pain I've had to go through waiting for you when you've just been right here this whole time?_ when Conan suddenly grinned up at her.

"H-Huh?"

"That stopped your hiccups, didn't it, Ran-neechan?" he laughed, and realization dawned upon her. She had completely forgotten about her hiccups!

"Conan-kun," she growled threateningly. How dare he get her hopes up, even if it was just for a moment!

"G-Gomenasai!" he wailed, then turned and escaped from the kitchen as fast as he could.

Ran sighed, watching him go. There was no way such an adorable kid could be Shinichi.

Well, at least her hiccups were gone, she mused. She turned back to the stove, only to find that the water had boiled over and was pouring out of the pot in the few minutes she hadn't been paying attention to it.

Down below, Shinichi winced when Ran's voice pierced through the silence.

"CONAN-KUN!"

* * *

**A/n: Just a random one shot inspired from when I had hiccups and they wouldn't go away ;;w;; This is my first time writing Detective Conan fiction after I've been marathoning it, so hopefully they're somewhat in character. **

**Leave a review and let me know what you think? All feedback are welcome :) **


End file.
